Who let the wolves out
by The rising dawn 133
Summary: Alan has a secret that the hood tells everyone along with some other things but what will the Tracy's think.
1. this is why

_When he changes just imagine the changes from twilight and he keeps his clothes when he changes back to a human okay.i don't own Thunderbirds .I got the idea from just a kid by music speaks to me so I think you should read it and I hope you in joy my story.i am open to criticism but please try and be nice it is my first so be kind._

 _#################_

Mullion used the inhanced drug the hood gave him to pull Alan Tracy threw the villa they attacked drug him to the open freezer door where the rest of the occupants instead of tossing him he forced alan to look at the man with the red glowing boss was brilliant and powerful but he would say that to his face but he did feel a sight twinge of happiness as to what his master was planing on doing although he felt slightly small under the power he held.

One thing did trouble him,his master and the youngest Tracy both had ...unique characteristics although he didn't know which one scared him the most,the hood had just thrown lady Penelope and Parker in to the freezer along with everyone else on the island.

"ah,Alan I do believe we have some things we need to discuss."the calm tone of the hoods voice echoed throughout Alan's mind .He had a feeling that the hood wanted him specifically to do something but he couldn't think of would anyone almost kill you with a wave of fire if they wanted you for something?.Finally getting the courage to speak he replied to the hoods confusing remark.

"What are you taking about,you attack my home and tried to kill me what could I possibly do for you?"Alan's angry tones only pleased the bravery the young one showed was magnificent but was not surprising given to the beast inside if the boy was angry he could easily persuade him to follow his scheme but that thought went as quick as it came because of the cards stakes almost nothing would stop the blond from trying to save his family.

"Alan don't lie to me ...or do you want everyone to know your little secret"after he spoke the ginger haired girl,transom,held out a laptop towards the hood which he gratefully was shocked and angry at the sight,it showed his family looking scared for their own but they also looked scared for themselves.

"I thought you guys were running out of oxygen?"he asked slightly confused but the bold freak quickly answered his questions but also revealed secrets Alan would have took to his grave.

"I restarted the oxygen so I could see their reactions to what they don't know about ."he shouted so it was clear who he was talking to"look at his report cards and I'm mean really look at them,he has got all As 5 years in a row but as always you just shout at did you know he can fly better then you,hack faster than John,play music and draw better than Virgil or even run and swin faster than Gordon.I want you to know the full truth about him...he's a werewolf" the shocked,sad,desperate and angry looks on their faces said it but before he could once again turn off the oxygen Alan spoke up.

"That maybe true,which it is,but you know what they say...you can't trap a wild animal without getting bitten and I have sharp teeth"as Alan had a slight smile on his face as he closed his eyes and consintrated on releasing his inner felt his body grow and his bones changing,it didn't hurt but instead it filled him with a warmth that was the most relaxing thing in the also felt a soft layer of fur grow around his body and his face changing it to that of a heard the quiet gasp from his dad as he broke free from mullions clutches and stood on his four legs,he was as tall as a person but he was much stronger than one.

The hood didn't expect Alan to actually change or expect him to be as big as he was,without a second thought he ran as fast as his legs could carrie him but before he could leave a giant set of sharp teeth came directly at him blocking his only way hood was about to use his powers to control Alan but he was already lying on the ground bleeding from a enormous leg wound made by the big wolf himself.

Mullion and transom had been trapped by Alan and fled in to the freezer where all the other occupants of the island were(excluding the Tracy)but seeing Alan change transom dropped the laptop in the freezer as she ran only to realise that the oxygen was still on and that brains was already working on reaching the laptop,he struggled with his hands pinned behind his back but kept trying because he could just see how desperate they were to come face to face with the boy..wolf...boy,whatever he was.

Transom quickly tried to lunge at the laptop so that she could disable the oxygen flow but she was staring in to the eyes of a angry wolf and he looked hungry."please don't hurt me" her plea was drowned out by another fearsome growl

Alan let out a snarl that would make the toughest men run in fear,as mullion did so he forgot that his family and friends were watching because he was so wrapped up in stalking his prey,slowly stalking them to the back of the freezer he quickly grabbed a rope with his set of jaws and calmly made his way over to brains while he kept a watchful eye on the stopped at brains' feet and saw the fear in the scientists face as he raised a claw up to him and brought it down on his tied hands to release the tight bounds.

Once he did brains tied up mullion and transom against on of the shelves in the quickly cut off the bounds of his friends and was met with their shocked faces,he only just realised his dad and brother had seen him change and he was ears fell flat and he tilted his head down letting out a soft whimper as if a dog was hurt.

He quickly decided to change back to a human so he could talk to containing the wolf inside of him his form began to change in to that of a person,once he was in human form he quickly Ajusted his shirt as if the situation was awkward,which it was."I have to leave"he quickly ,uttered as he ran past his family and made his way towards the living room heading towards the beach where he could find and sail away from his before he could leave his house he heard a unmistakable call his name.

"Alan,wait please,you don't have to leave because of this"tin-tin cried as she watch the form of her secret crush slump against the door fram."Tin,I have to...I can't be called a monster by my own family"Alan said as he pushed himself off the frame and took a few steps closer to his secret only just realised that everyone on Tracy island was behind her with brains holding Fermat and kyrano and Onaha each had a hand on tin-tins Penelope and Parker were their with Park er still holding the device which still had the Tracy's on it.

Scottt was the first to react to Alan's statement"allie we won't call you a monster."he clearly made sure his brother understood that they still loved him know matter what he keeped hearing the rest of his family including everyone on Tracy island say similar words of reassurance.A slight smile creeped up on Alan's face as he realised that they were speaking the truth.

"Okay I'll stay,but first lets get you guys down...brains can you do it."everyone looked at the scientist for a answer to Alan's question only to be disappointed as he shook his head no"I'm sorry but this program is far to complex,not even the best super computer could hack it,they left the oxygen on so you will survive but I can't open the door."he spoke with sadness written in his claimed everyone of Alan's friends and family but he was a Tracy and a Tracy never gave thought of a way to get his family out of thunderbird 5,he realised that he could hack in to the system or at least try.

"brains let me take a crack at it."Alan spoke with a slight of glee in his voice as the scientist reluctantly handed over the watch curiously as Alan vigurasly typed the keys till they were on the Virge to felt good to finally show his family exactly what skills he excelled at.

What shocked everyone the most was that it looked far to advance even to Fermat and brains,the complicated computer patterns Alan was using was way more advanced then anything they ever watch as th binary crossed the screen,it was the only thing stopping him from his family who exempted him for what he was.

"looks like they slipped a back door key in the the sequence,but nothing has ever stopped me before."that statement from Alan raised some question on what the youngest Tracy had done before but they could deal with that another maybe when they wernt about to die.

Roughly five minutes later and Alan had successfully opened the door on thunderbird five which led to thunderbird stood in complete silence at what they had just witnessed,"Alan we really need a serious talk when we get back,I think Halloween will be epic this year."Gordon's sarcastic comment echoed throughout the destroyed space station as his farther and brothers shot death glares at him."what! its just a joke."Even though they just escaped a uncertain death it was nice to see Gordon still had his sense of humour even if it was as wicked as a Jeff had more important things to worry about.

Totally ignoring his second youngest sons last remark he quickly focuses on his only earth bond son."Alan don't go anywhere,we are going to get there as quickly as possible.I Promise"with a shake of his sons head he ordered his other sons to thunderbird three,he knew that Alan was probably scared about what they would knew he had to get a better relationship with his youngest he really think that he had to run away because of his family's disapproval.

After that small talk with his dad he knew he was going to be alright."I think from know on things are going to be a okay"bad choose of words as he and everyone else in command and control heard the familar clicked of a loaded turning around he saw the bloody figure of the hood."looks like you forgot about me,didn't you Alan." His evil laugh shouted through all the Halls of the island villa."come on Alan,do you really thing you could defeat me,even when I can do this." His eyes glowed red as he gave Alan the worse pain he could ever in flick on another living being. but Alan just stood their in confuitsion.

"wow"he spoke sacrasticly"it hurts so much,I don't think I can take it much longer"sarcasm writin all over his the hoods weakness he quickly formed a plan in his head.

While alan was distracted by thought the hood inflicted pain on everyone else in the screams of pain brought Alan back in to reality.

"STOP,please"Alan yelled to the hood as he ran over to a screaming tin-tin."Tin it's going to be fine okay"for only a split second Alan swore he saw a relived smile form on tin-tin it was quickly replaced with a even louder scream as the hood inflicted even more pain on her and everyone taking over Alan's mind he quickly realised the wolf from its cage inside him and leaped towards the he ran he concentrated on his inner beast and focuses on letting his beast roar.

"grrrrr" was all the sound Alan could make as he attempted to attack the hood,wanting to kill him(it was tempting) Alan just made sure that he hit with enough force to knock him out."ahhhhh" were the last words to escape the hoods lips as he fell in to uncoincousness.

With Alan still being in wolf form his hearing was far better than a this hearing he heard the powerful engines of thunderbirds 3s busters power down,they would be hear any second and he could make sure the hood hadn't hurt them.

"thanks al"he heard a groan coming from behind him,turning he saw the form of Fermat start to stand up and move towards him ready to help tie up the bald freak who nearly killed them several Fermat and Alan were securing the hood Alan tried to say your welcome but it just came out as a friendly let out a small snicker seeing Alan's exsaspirated face,they tied the hood up everyone else thanked Alan for making the retched pain go away.

Before Alan could change back to his human form he heard a series of footsteps race toward the living area of the threw the door Alan saw the six men he had adored all his life look bud ounces at the scene before looks on their faces were a mix of sadnees,counfusion and curiousity.

Very slowly and cautiously turned back into a human which made his family look even more shocked then they already were. Alan approached the commander of international rescue trying to find the best way to approach this awkward situation.

"dad,are you okay" Alan's timid voice echoed throughout Jefferson Tracy's mind as he looked deaply into his baby boys all of the stubbornness and Tracy temper you could see a little boy who was scared of what his father and brothers might say about what he a second thought Jeff pulled Alan into a great big bear hug(or maybe a wolf hug㈴2) this wordless action assured Alan that he was safe and his family still loved him.

################

(I promise I will add more soon I just rhought you guys might won't to hear it so far and see if I should continue.I am open to criticism but please be nice and I will read any suggestions thanks)


	2. full moons

**disclaimer: I do not own anything thunder birds but I do love them.**

 **Thank you Madilayn and** **d c JoKeR H S for the I will try and fix any mistakes I make and I hope your right that it will get me more reviews I hope you can try and concentrate on the story more than the grammar.**

#####################

After his dad realised him Alan hugged each of his brothers individually felling the warmth of there skin and the strong whiff of their aftershave. It was a reassurance that they were all still alive and that they had excepted him for what he was. Alan made his way to sit down in one of the living room chairs as his family observed the missing sofa and the shattered glass. After everyone had found somewhere to sit the questions kept flying in one big mess.

''How long have you been a werewolf?'' ''Are you really better than us?'' ''when were you going to tell us'' ''ALAN YOUR HURT'' The last statement was said by Alan's most protected brother, Scott. Alan had followed everyone's stares until he saw the light trail of blood that had made its way down Alan's right arm.'

''well, I'll be dammed'' Once everyone had a chance to comprehend the sight of blood the Tracy men flew in to action. Jeff immediately lifted up Alan's sleeve to reveal a small cut on his shoulder, it wasn't to deep but deep enough to bleed. But as soon as everyone had seen the cut Alan quickly stood up and walked away from his family towards the doors that lead to the outside pools.

''Guys I have to go'' he said with a sad expression on his face and he knew that they would think he meant go forever. ''Alan, I thought you decided not to leave us and your still hurt'' Gordon gestured to his still bleeding arm. ''Guys I'm not going forever just tonight ''Alan pointed to the moon that had started to rise ''Its a full moon tonight, I wont be able to stop my self from ...changing'' Towards the end of his sentence he couldn't look at his family.'' I-I don't want to put you guys in danger'' he had already started making his way down the stairs towards the pools before anyone could respond. Just before he got to the steps that lead to the beach and jungle which dominated most of Tracy island. Alan felt a hand grasp on his shoulder and spin him around, that's when he met the watery eyes of his father.

''Allie,'' Jeff calmly spoke as he put his hands on Alan's cheeks'' You could never put us in danger, from what you did today is proof of that'' But as Jeff finished his sentence he saw Alan slowly shaking his head no. Alan gently reached up and took his dads hands off of his cheeks. ''You don't know what its like, when we fight the only reason I run is because I'm afraid I'll change and hurt you in my anger'' Even though Alan knew deep down he could never hurt his family he didn't want to risk the days events had caught up with him and he couldn't stop a single tear from rolling down his face. Everyone that Alan found dear to him had almost been taken away from him, how could he not cry. But as soon as that tear had rolled off his cheek he quickly wiped his eyes and jogged in to the depths of the jungle and would not stop running until he was sure he wouldn't hurt anyone.

As Jeff watched his son run into the jungle he could not believe that Alan had kept so many secrets from his own family. Alan surely knew that Jeff would understand but apparently he didn't. Slowly Jeff walked back up the stairs to the house where he would have to explain that Alan was scared he would hurt them but Jeff knew that deep down they already understood his fear.

Once Jeff had made his way into the house he saw all his sons sitting in the same spots as before but they all had the same expression on their faces, guilt. Virgil was the first to notice Jeff's presence.

''Dad...where's al'' when the medic saw his father he was happy but as soon as he saw his dad standing alone he knew something was Jeff could answer was a sad shake to the head, it may of only been a slight head movement but every one of his remaining sons knew what it meant, al was scared of himself.

''Boys, you should get dressed, shower and go to sleep, I'll wait for Alan'' Jeff knew that his sons would not sleep while their baby was out there. If Jeff had to he would make it a command from the leader of international rescue but they weren't on a mission so that would be know good.

''Dad'' john who had been quiet up until this point had finally had enough of his family arguing ''you cant really expect us to just sleep while our brother is out there...w-we need to make things right with him'' Every Tracy brother agreed with the space-case but they knew Alan knew every nock and cranny of the islands jungle so they would never find him until he chose to come out. Jeff knew that he wouldn't be able to come up with any excuse for them not to stay up and wait, so he gave in.

''Okay we can all stay up and wait for him but at least change and shower'' It almost sounded like he was begging them to take care of themselves, they may all be adults but Jeff was still there dad. They all hesitantly nodded and slowly made there way to there rooms to make them self's comfortable. But before they all left the brothers had one of there silent confiscations and agreed that the father needed to get dressed as well. But another thought still dawned on them, they still had the hood, mullion and transom on the island. Jeff noticed there frightened faces and quickly called a friend who could get them off the island within the jeffs mind all he could think was _one problem down, another to go._ Jeff walked towards the window looking at the full moon and he could hear a faint howl in the was out there but he could take care of himself _._

 ** _so I hope you guys like it and I do apologise for the long wait but more reviews mean I write faster. I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews to start with but more is fine. Don't worry I have some ideas for some eventful things that will happen so keep reading bye._**


	3. Explain

**Hi guys I hope you like my story and I'm probably going to do at least seven chapters but I don't know. But what I can say is that know one will be bit but another werewolf will be appearing so keep reading and find out what happens.  
**

 _Jeff walked towards the window looking at the full moon and he could hear a faint howl in the was out there but he could take care of himself._

 _30 minutes earlier_

Alan fled in to the jungle away from his home and family, jumping over logs and ducking under branches with the grace of a gazelle but with the speed of a cheetah. It only took twenty minutes to reach the other side of the island and there he saw in the clearing, his favourite cliff where he would usually go and howl at the moon. Seeing no reason to run anymore he slowly made his way up the cliff and as he climb he saw the glow of the moon in the horizon. Once he reached the top he felt a calmness fill his body as the moons energy shined upon him. Alan had been trying to contain his inner beast as he ran to the cliff but now he was here he could finally be who he was. Letting the moon take hold of him he felt the same pleasure he always did when he when the moon change him on every full moon. Alan could change any time he wanted but he never got the same pleasure so full moons made changing even more special. Slowly closing his eyes Alan felt his body changing, it felt like the pleasure lasted minutes but tin real life it lasted a few seconds. Opening his now golden eyes he walked closer to the edge of the cliff on his four paws, sat at the end of the cliff face and let out a load howl while slowly raising his head. His light brown fur shinning in the light and his deep golden eyes.

''hoooowwwwwlllllllllllll'' And with that howl Alan fled in to the jungle to prepare for the fight he knew he would have to face so he would be prepared. Clawing trees and jumping over his branches and running as fast as he could, even with his advanced hearing he never heard the sounds of the helicopter taking the hood and his minion's away.

Watching the helicopter in the distance taken Jeff's enemy away he felt slightly happy that now he could fully focus on Alan.''Dad ,come sit with us there no point waiting by the window for him'' calmly spoke Gordon trying to reason with his stubborn father. All other occupants of the island had returned to the Tracy's and had been informed of what had happened.

''He's right Mr Tracy, he'll come back by morning.'' Tin-tin was trying to reassure him that Alan would return. But she knew it would do know good, know matter what they did they couldn't get Jeff to step away from the door.

''grrrrrrr'' a low growl could be heard from just outside the house attracting the attention of everyone. ''everyone stay here, I'm going to see what made that noise'' Jeff noticed the sceptical looks on everyone's faces and knew that they would not listen. He came to a good conclusion that would suit everybody.

''Okay, okay'' sighs ''boys, Fermat, tin-tin you come with me. Brains, kyrano, onaha stay here okay'' once everybody nodded the group quickly and cautiously made there way out to the pools to find the source of the growl. What they didn't know was that they were playing right into a trap set by the one and only greyback who was hiding behind a near by bush. He had dark black fur and deep brown eyes, he was the same height as a human even on four paws. He quickly jumped out of the bush and pounced towards the group ready for dinner. But he didn't expect what would happen next.

Everyone saw the big beast leap towards them, his fur darker than night and his browns eyes screaming for food. They knew they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Everyone assumed that it was Alan who was going to attack them. They were wrong.

Just before he descended upon them and tore them to shreds another werewolf knocked it out of the way and fought to keep it that way. The two werewolves were slowly circling each other neither of them showing any signs of backing lighter furred wolf protectively placed himself in front of the group stopping the darker haired wolf from the two of them circled the pools the family stayed behind the light furred wolf as he gave them the opportunity to get to the house.

Slowly as the sun came up the wolves changed back into there human forms. The darker furred wolf was at least twenty-five and had dark hair and eyes with a long, beige coat and torn jeans. Much to everyone's surprise the werewolf that was protecting them was Alan.

''Greyback, you know the rules. Your not meant to come to my territory until we have our fight'' Alan spoke angrily. ''All of this petty island is your territory. Plus I want to fight NOW'' Greyback not even bothering to hid his rage. ''NO, we fight in three days time like were are meant to and no sooner.'' Alan made it perfectly clear that he would not change his mind. ''Fine'' Grey back growled as he started walked towards the stairs but before he left the pool area he growled some sort of wolf noise. ''grooowl'' which Alan responded with ''grooowl grrrrrrr'' then Greyback left.

Alan turned so he could see the shocked faces of his family and two best friends. ''Everyone inside now'' he ordered. They were still shock so they just did it and went inside. Once everyone (excluding Alan) sat down they were pulled out of there shock but before they could fire there questions Alan stopped them. ''Okay, so you all probably want to know what all that was about'' seeing everyone enthusiastic nods he continued '' Well if I'm going to explain what happened with greyback I suppose I should start with when I became a werewolf'' slowly breathing I a long breath Alan continued knowing that what he was about to say would be hard to hear. ''It all started a week before moms death''

Jeff couldn't even to begin to think of how his deceased wife had anything to do with Alan being a werewolf but it must have done. Scott was sad at the mention of his mum, out of all his brothers he could remember the most about his mother but that didn't make it any easier. John was still trying to get his head around the fact that his mini -me was a monster, no not a monster he was still john had simply discovered something knew about him. Gordon couldn't believe the other half of the terrible two was going to fight someone but he really wished he knew why but he would just have to wait for Alan to get to that part of his story .

 **So I hope you guys like it and please review more because last time I updated it took a month but since iv got more reviews I became quicker at writing. Bye.**


	4. why werewolves

**Thanks for the review lilidelafield I do really appreciate it. So please recommend this to any friends and I will explain who greyback is and how it involves Lucile Tracy.**

''What'' was the only word that echoed around the room as Alan spoke, seeing the shocked faces Alan knew it would be harder than he thought. Just thinking about his mother and what he had put her through, he was slowly inhaling a long breath while sitting down ready to start his tale.

10 years earlier.

 _''Come on mummy we don't want to be late'' a excited four (and a half) year old Alan spoke to his mother as they hiked to the woods. Lucy stared brightly at Alan as he ran further ahead of her, but not to far. They were going to their usual walk to a cliff where the power of the moon would change them. Know one else knew they were out there because Jeff was on one of his business trips in new York, she didn't mind her husband going on trips once in a while but that doesn't mean she liked it._

 _As for the other boys, Scott (her eager eighteen year old loved planes) was on a school trip to the canyons with his geography class so he was safe-ish. Considering he was camping on a two-hundred foot cliff where he could fall to his death but hopefully that wouldn't happen. Key word hopefully._

 _John (her star crazy sixteen year old) was at a friends house watching the stars on his friends telescope. He could look up at the stars all night if you let him but even sixteen years old boys had a bedtime. Ten on school nights and elven on weekends._

 _Virgil (her fourteen year old musician) and Gordon (her twelve year old fish) both went with their father to new York for a little vacation. That just left Alan (her four year old who loved race cars) and herself to run freely in the night in the animal forms._

 _''Don't worry baby, we wont be late'' she laughed as Alan was practically dragging he by the hand to hurry her up. This caused Lucy to burst inn to a laughing fit and seeing Alan's confused face made her laugh more. Soon they made it to their cliff which gave them the perfect view of the full moon. Once they reached the cliff they both closed their eyes and the moon drifted in to the night sky they both felt the wonderful energy that filled their body's with the best feeling ever. Once the feeling was gone she knew their transformation was complete as well, slowly opening her once again she was on four paws and had light grey fur with deep brown eyes. She looked at the smaller werewolf next to her his brown fur and golden eyed were so beautiful._

 _They both ran in to the woods behind them to be free in their wolf forms but it was just the beginning of the end. For the first couple of hours they were having fun chasing each other and stuff but the fun and games was about to stop. ''grooowl'' could be heard from behind them, slowly Lucy went to see who made it when a big black werewolf pounced on her and knocking her against a tree causing great pain._

 _''humhuhuhumm'' sort of whine could be heard from her as Alan ran up to her. She wouldn't get up, the pain was unbearable but if she didn't her baby could also be hurt. Slowly rising the three wolves started growling for five straight minutes before the black werewolf ran back in to the trees. In English their conversation would of been ''who are you and what our you doing'' a angry Lucy snarled at the werewolf as she protected Alan. ''I'm greyback and I want this territory'' a angry wolf growled as he waited for a response.'' This is our territory and you need to leave'' Lucy was becoming angrier by the minute by this wolfs incompetence. How dare he demand our territory just like that.'' Actually I don't need to go, you see your father owns this territory and since he died last month I can fight you for it. So if you refuse I get your territory and I can do whatever I want to you and your little cub there.'' gesturing to Alan who had stayed quiet throughout the conversation''_

 _''Hay, you leave mommy alone you big meanie.'' a very frustrated Alan barked at him trying to defend his mother. But he was quite terrified by the much older werewolf. ''Don't allie its okay...when do we fight'' Lucy was going to protect her land and her family know matter what she had to do. ''Now'' then he leaped towards her ready to tear her to pieces. But he couldn't predict the power a mother could have when she was protecting the ones she loves. The fight didn't last long but it was clear who was going to win, Lucy growled when she won the battle and watched greyback run away but not before he vowed to kill her. Then the moon was starting to set and they were running back home before everyone else got back._

 _A few days later the Tracy's went on a skiing holiday in Alaska for the weekend. But greyback followed them to for fill his vow and kill Lucy and claim the land. When Lucy and Alan were at the bottom of the mountain, exactly where he wanted them. While Jeff and the other boys were else where greyback push a rock which eventually caused an avalanche which fell right on top of the pair._

 _When Lucy saw the snow coming she knew she couldn't get away in time but she saw greyback at the top and Alan saw him too. Quickly hugging Alan the snow came down on top of them and they were trapped. Even in the thick snow Lucy managed to look deep in to Alan's eyes and whispered kind and soothing words just before she died from her injuries._

 _As a young Alan watched the life of his mother end he silently vowed that he would take revenge on grey back for causing him so much pain. Eventually he was found and was take to hospital where he was treated with severe injuries. Days later he was released then just days after that was his mothers funeral. Then weeks later they moved to the island but they were still at risk of greyback finding them._

* * *

''I haven't heard anything about greyback until last week when he came to the island and demanded a fight...we fight in three days'' as Alan finished his tale there were tears coming from every Tracy, Creighton ward, Hackenbacker and belagant. But there was one Tracy that was trying but was trying to figure out one thing. ''Wait ,Alan''' a puzzled Scott asked ''If you were four at the time how can you remember'' he asked a question that would lead to a lot of other questions that would last until lunchtime. ''That's because I have an photographic memory...that's why I'm top of all the advanced classes at school. You would have thought Alan would of been used to their load ''what's'' by this point but you would be wrong.

''What'' Alan cringed at the loudness of their scream and knew it wold be a long day.

* * *

 **So I thought that I might as well explain how greyback fits in to this so I hope you like it. Also I really want to read more of ''just a kid by music speaks to me so if you are reading please update, bye.**


	5. need too

**Hi guys I would just like to say thanks to D C JoKeR H S but I don't really understand what you mean so if you rephrase it I would be very thankful. I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

Once Alan had finished explaining that he was doing high university level work, and that he was even smarter than Fermat were going to get some food. Onaha had gone a little early to prepare lunch so it would be ready by now, but before anyone got up they heard a sniffing noise coming from someone. Alan. ''Steak'' sniffs '' Onaha made steak'' Alan was licking his lips evilly ready to run. Jeff sensed that Alan wanted to sink his teeth into something so he camly spoke.

''Alan,you've kept this secret for years so instead of calmly taking small bites of food and using manners..eat like how you would if you were in wolf form, okay.'' Once Jeff finished Alan wasted know time in running to the kitchen at lightning speed. Judging by the load shriek a few seconds later Alan probably scared Onaha to death.

Once everyone else had entered the kitchen they saw Alan on the floor digging his teeth in to the large steak. He barley chewed as he viciously tore threw the meat making a mess everywhere. Once Alan finished he looked at the mess he had made and smiled smugly at his dad.''sorry he sang as he saw the stern look on his dad and grins on his brothers and friends.

But before anyone else sat down Alan went towards one of the many first aid kits that were placed around the villa. Alan carefully used the disinfectant to clean the cut on his arm and bandaged it up. Putting everything away Alan was about to go to the workout room but a hand on his shoulder stopped it. Turning around to see his father he knew he wanted to know where Alan was going but Alan answered the unspoken question.'' Dad, I'm just going to the work out room to train'' but Jeff didn't like the idea of his son fighting one bit.''Alan, I know that there is laws for your territory to be fought for but I don't want you to get hurt'' at the table everyone was nodding but they didn't expect the reaction from the youngest Tracy's.

He burst out laughing, he almost fell on the floor from uncontrollable fits of laughter.'' Me ha-ha get ha-ha hurt'' he barely said through his laughter until he actually fell on the floor which did worry Jeff for a minute but he saw Alan slowly get up and sit at they table with only a few giggles left.''What's so funny Al'' a confused Scott spoke. '' I may get scrap here and there but I wont be seriously hurt ...you should see what I can do, I bet I can defeat you guys.''. Almost in synchronisation the four oldest Tracy's had wicked grins but Gordon spoke what they were thinking. ''After we eat it going to be us against you.'' Alan only response was '' Deal''.

After everyone had their dinner the boys headed outside but when Alan was going towards the beach the brothers stopped and looked at each other with scared faces. Alan noticed that they didn't follow and he knew the reason why. ''Guys, he wont come here... he's to busy training.'' assured that they would be safe they made there way down to the beach.

Hours later the boys went back to the villa, when they came in Jeff noticed that all his boys except Alan were beaten and didn't question it he just let it be for now because he had an more important issue to attend to. Him and brains were trying to figure out how to get the data from thunderbird five to the laptop. They need that data because it contains all the conversations and actions on all of their rescues but it also contained the blueprints for all the thunderbirds and the pods so they didn't want it falling in to the wrong hands. Alan and his brothers were in the kitchen having some snacks.

''Its u-u-useless M-Mr Tracy. I can't g-g-get threw to th-he file'' While trying to think of a solution Jeff heard his sons laughing at something Gordon was saying. Jeff looked at his baby boy for a minute and remembered that Alan had mentioned that he was the top of his advanced computer class.

''Alan, could you come here for a minute'' Responding to Jeff's call Alan made his way to Jeff and instantly started hacking even though his dad hadn't said anything else. ''Alan, how did you know I wanted you to hack into thunderbird fives files'' asking as he watched his son type some of the most complicated sequence Jeff has ever seen. ''Easy, I have sensitive hearing and you to talk louder than the fish''

The water loving Tracy heard what his little brother had said but before he could stop and think his mouth opened. ''Hey,at least I'm not a monster'' right after he spoke Gordon felt guilty. Seeing Alan's hurt face and everyone else's angry ones he knew he made an mistake. ''Al I-I'm sorry'' But Alan just got off the sofa and went to his room with a downcast look in his face. Tin-tin and Fermat had walked in on Gordon calling Alan a monster and they weren't to pleased that their best friend was hurt by his own brother. Before Jeff or the other boys could say anything Tin-tin and Fermat shouted at Gordon.'' How could you say that to Alan, when we found out he was a werewolf he was ready to leave the island because he thought we would call him a monster.'' Tin-tin screamed as she ran off to try and find Alan, now it was Fermat's turn. ''Y-you just h-hurt my b-best f-f-friends feelings and now w-who k-know w-where he is or w-what he m-m-might do if w-we don't f-f-f- locate him, Tin-tin wait up'' He cried as he went after Tin-tin to help find a hurt Alan.

''I can't believe I just said that to Allie'' Gordon whispered as he watched them run after his brother. ''Gordon your grounded for a month'' Jeff spoke with so much anger in his voice that a lion would be scared so Gordon was terrified. All he could do was nod as his dad followed Fermat and Tin-tin to help find Alan, once he left Scott, John and Virgil let their anger burst out. ''How could you say something like that'' ''Do you have any idea what you've just done '' '''Your meant to be a big brother'' their words just sank in to Gordon's mind but there was still one big question that cancelled out their voices. One thought that made anyother thought seem usless.

'I cant believe I just said that'

* * *

 **So I hope you guys like it and please review. Also I also thinking of doing a different story where Alan is not a werewolf but it is just a few months after the 2004 movie where Alan is kidnapped by the hood. Tell me if you think I should right it and review, bye.**


	6. Fight for

**Hi guys I hope you are liking my story so far and I will use the idea D C JoKeR H S gave me so thanks for that. Here is the next chapter but there is only going to be one or two more after this. Also thanks for the encouragement from lilidelafield.**

* * *

On the roof of the villa a sad Alan Tracy was crying because of the hurtful words his brother had said to him. 'At least I'm not a monster' his words just kept repeating in his head. He was actually thinking that maybe after he defeated greyback he would leave the island, he was sure they didn't want a monster living with them. Before he could think of anymore thoughts like that he heard a feminine voice from behind him.

''Alan, there you are.'' Tin-tin said with relief in his voice as she walked up the Alan and sat down next to him. His gaze was still fixed on the ocean view in front of them, not looking at Tin-tin. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Alan finally broke the silence by asking a question that appalled tin-tin. '' Tin I was thinking that maybe after I defeat greyback I might leave the island.'' As soon as he stopped talking Tin-tin wrapped her arms around Alan's neck as she whispered soft words into his ears.'' Alan, you can't think like that. There is so many people who love you here.'' slowly leaning back so her arms were still on Alan's next but she could see his face. Seeing his face turn dark he asked her. '' Name one person who loves me'' He bitterly said as he turned away from Tin-tin. ''Well, I love you.'' Alan's head snapped back to Tin-tins gaze. '' I'm glad you said that because...I think I love you too.''

''Wow, I was not expecting this when I found you but I really didn't know what to expect so does this mean were are boyfriend and girlfriend now or'' To stop her ranting Alan carefully held Tin-tins cheek and brought his lips to hers. He did not expect her to kiss back so he didn't stop. After a few minutes Alan backed away and said.'' I think this means your my girlfriend now'' he shyly asked her but before she answered she gave Alan another quick kiss on the cheek and answered him. '' You are my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend.'' Before they could say anything else Jeff suddenly appeared on the roof with Fermat.

''Alan, are you okay'' Jeff said as he kneeled down in front of Alan and embraced him. Sharing a smile with Tin-tin Alan wrapped him arms around hid dad and answered his dads question. ''At first I wasn't but after my chat with Tin-tin I think I'll be okay'' He shared a smug smile with her before continuing. ''She can be _very_ persuasive'' He said as Tin-tins cheeks went red with embarrassment. Jeff was wondering what all the strange looks were about that his son and attain-tin were receiving from each before anyone else could say anything they all heard a terrifying scream by the water loving Tracy. Even though he had hurt his baby's feeling he did not want to hear what his second youngest screamed.

''SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE'' Gordon cried as he was dragged in to the depths of the jungle.

Alan and everyone else quickly climbed down from the roof ,Alan holding Tin-tins hand as she struggled to climb down. They ran into the kitchen to see the horrifying looks of the other Tracy brothers.

* * *

 **Right after Alan left the room.**

Gordon felt like the worst brother to walk the face of the planet, seeing the disgusting looks coming from his brothers he knew that he would have hell to pay.'' I really screwed up didn't I.'' as soon as he said it as he heard was a wave of criticisms. 'Really you only just messed up' 'I can't believe you said that 'Who knows what allie is thinking right now.' Scott, John and Virgil said at the exact same time so it was a little hard to understand but Gordon got the message.

''I'm sorry'' he whispered as he just started walking out of the house and down to the pools to make his way to the beach. It was seven at night so it was quite dark so if someone was watching you with bloodthirsty eyes you wouldn't be able to see them. ''Wait, Gordy come back'' shouted John but Gordon didn't listen, he just kept walking. ''What will we do with that kid'' John said. Granted Gordon was eighteen so he was still technically he was still a kid but not every kid gets called out on life threatening situation while piloting the mist advanced machines on the planet. But then again it was not everyday that you found out that you baby brother has kept a secret from his entire family for a decade. John sighed and went to sit on the couch with his remaining brothers while they waited for the others to find Alan.

* * *

Silent tears ran down Gordon's face as he aimlessly walked along the beach not caring where he was going. But this just made him the perfect target for Greyback to take advantage of the opportunity. Gordon finally stopped walking and leaned his back against a tree as he put his hands on his face as he cried harder. Not noticing the dark furred werewolf sneaking up from behind the tree until he felt teeth sink into his leg as he was dragged away. As he looked to see who was taking him he was met with the big evil brown eyes were taunting him as he was forcefully dragged away by his bleeding leg.

Gordon was getting tired of trying to get free from the sharp teeth that penetrated his skin so instead of trying to run away, which would be hard with his leg. He just yelled ''SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE'' Gordon cried as he was dragged in to the depths of the jungle.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in the last few days, I forgot to say that I was going on holiday but I do hope you all like this chapter and we will see what happens to Gordon. I do also have some other ideas for fan fiction but if anyone had any ideas they think that would make a good fiction then just tell me and I'll see if I'm interested in writing them for you, Bye.**


	7. Their

**Hi guys just to clarify I don't own thunderbirds but I do really love them . Hope you like and please review. Also has anyone noticed what I have done with chapter titles. It says This is why full moons explain why werewolves need to fight for their... the last word will be the title of the final chapter so again please review.**

* * *

''What happened.'' Alan shouted to his brothers once he reached the living room. The three oldest Tracy's looked at their baby brother in unison as he asked them his question. Finally Scott spoke, ''We umm, when you ran out Gordon quietly apologized and left. John tried to get him to come back but he wouldn't come back, next thing we know is a terrified yell coming from Gordon asking for help.

Alan slowly shook his head as he realised what had happened, greyback had taken his brother. But he knew he could get him back if he agreed to fight greyback there and then. Without thinking for another second he ran outside and used his enhanced nose to trace his brother. Everyone else had naturally followed him but right now all he was focused on was finding Gordon.

* * *

 **With Gordon and Greyback.**

Gordon struggle helplessly as he was harshly drug threw the jungle by Greyback. His leg was really hurting from where the werewolf was dragging him from. ''Let me go or my family will have something to say about it'' To everyone who knew the Tracy's they knew that nothing came before family but then again none of Tracy enterprises business men were werewolves. Greyback just gave an annoying huff as he finally let go of Gordon's leg, he couldn't even run with his leg so there was no point. Changing in to his human for Greyback told Gordon his plan. ''I imagine that by know your brother has told you that we are meant to fight for his territory but that is in 2 days time which is to long for me. So I was thinking that if I used a brother as leverage I could make him fight early, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.'' He laughed as he watched Gordon try and walk on his injured leg which ended with him falling on his back.

''Why do you want to fight allie so much anyway'' Gordon angrily spoke as he was getting fed up at this guy laughing at him, he decided he would just sit still. Greyback's face broke into a full blown grin as he carefully thought of his answer.'' Well I want to see his face as I kill him just like I saw the fear in your mothers eyes when I started that avalanche.'' He grinned at Gordon's sad and disgusted face. Gordon really hoped that Alan would be okay fighting with this psychopath, thinking about his little brother sent a smile on his face but it darkened because of all the time he had treated Alan wrongly.

Like the time he sent Alan in to anaphylactic shock or when he had and his brother had accidently pushed him down a hill. Why didn't his brother hate him, if it was Gordon he would never forgive them but Alan never held a grudge. He never backed down either so he definitely inherited the classic Tracy stubbornness and thing he knew was that Greyback grabbed his arm pulling him of the floor and forcefully dragged Gordon towards the beach where they were met but the rest of the family and friends.

* * *

 **When Alan left the house.**

Slowly sniffing in the night air Alan tried to pick up his brothers sent. Which he was rewarded with good and bad news. ''OH no'' he said as he figured out what he smelt. Now only realising everyone was behind him he heard his dad say ''What is it son'' Jeff knew that it couldn't be anything good. ''Well I have good and bad news. Which would you like to hear first'' He said sheepishly as he looked at the scared faces of his family and friends. ''GOOD'' the all shouted in unison as they waited for Alan to respond.

Sighing heavily Alan revealed his news.'' Okay the good news is that I found Gordon's sent but the bad news is that I smell blood'' He waited for their reaction and he was not disappointed when he saw everyone's jaws almost drop completely to the floor. ''Where is he'' Jeff sounded calm but on the inside he was absolutely terrified.

Taking another sniff of the air Alan stared to run along the beach to the other side of the island. Even though people like Tin-tin and Scott were fast runners they couldn't compare to the speed of the wolf even in his human form. Alan suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw a figure step out from behind an entrance to the jungle. It was Greyback forcefully dragging a hurt Gordon, seeing his brother hurt sent a wave of anger through Alan's body. ''Let him go'' Alan sneered at his mortal enemy. Seeing the smirk that lifted on Greyback's face Alan knew that he defiantly wanted something from Alan.

By this point Tin-tin, Fermat and the Tracy's had caught up to Alan only to see the state Gordon was in. Just like Alan a wave of anger had radiated their bodies, but it was soon replaced with fear at Greyback's next statement. ''I will only let him go if you agree to fight me now.'' Alan knew that he was ready so without a seconds thought he spoke. ''Fine... but I have one condition.'' carefully thinking for a second. Greyback slowly nodded which meant he wanted to know what the condition was. ''Let my family get back to the villa so they don't get caught in the fight.'' Everyone was about to protest but then they thought about it very carefully. How could they help in a werewolf fight without getting killed.

''Fine, you have ten minutes'' he snarled as he forcefully dropped Gordon on the floor and retreated in to the jungle. Without a second thought Alan went over to where Gordon was sitting and sat down next to him. '' You okay'' was all Alan could think of to say, Gordon slowly nodded but asked a question at the same time. ''Why did you come for me after what I said'' Meanwhile Alan was lifting Gordon's arm over his shoulder to help him walk. '' Because you idiot. Your family and in a pack nothing is more precious then family.'' He whispered as his dad helped Gordon walk.

Alan let go of Gordon's arm and watched as everyone started walking towards the villa except Tin-tin. Seeing that she was just staring at him Alan asked ''Tin-tin you need to go'' But before he could say anything else Tin-tin gave his a quick kiss on the lips. '' Don't die'' was all she said before she started to catch up to everyone else who had stopped for her.

Tin-tin ran along side Gordon when she noticed he was giving her a mischievous face. Getting curious at what he was smiling at she asked '' What's with that smile'' all Gordon could say was ''So, you and Alan huh'' this made everyone else laugh but Tin-tins face looked like a tomato. ''Shut up'' she quickly said in a mischievous voice.

* * *

Alan watched as all his family (including Tin-tin and Fermat) walked back to the villa. Slowly he released the beat inside him and leaped into the jungle where he would have a fight to decide to fait of his territory. He entered a clearing where he was met with Greyback, the to wolves started slowly circling each other. Alan growled as if saying lets begin, and they both leaped at each other.

* * *

 **So the next is the last chapter and I am so excited. Tell me if so should do a sequel and is so what should it include, bye.**


	8. Family

**Hi guys thanks for the review D C JoKeR H S but I forgot to mention in this one you can only be born a werewolf not bit... sorry. Here's the final chapter and tell me any ideas for a sequel. Sorry for the wait ,I had exams.**

* * *

Alan watched as his family hesitantly walked away while helping Gordon walk. He was sure that Virg the surg would immediately fix Gordon's leg, then help fix his own injuries. He knew that this fight would take all of his strength and that he might get hurt, but if he didn't win... he couldn't let that happen. Family was everything and know matter what you do or how you do it, if its for them then it will be worth his inner wolf out and changing in to his wolf form he looked to stare at he family who shared one final glance at his before he ran into the jungle to fight.

 **With the Tracy's ,Fermat and Tin-tin.**

Jeff looked as he watched Alan run into the jungle to have hi fight. His baby boy had grown up so fast and he felt like that he had spent most of that time telling Alan to grow up. When in fact Alan had already grown up and was more mature than any boy his age. Jeff was brought back to reality when he realised that they were walking up the stairs that lea to the house.

When they reached the top of the stairs they walked by the pools and headed into the house. Virgil carefully laid Gordon on the sofa and stared to bandage his leg wound. When he was done he had propped Gordon's foot with a pillow so he was comfortable, luckily the wound was not too serious. Know one had said a word since Gordon's cheeky remark about Tin-tin and Alan. Even in this type of situation you could never make Gordon stop cracking a joke. The only time he wasn't joking was when he was asleep or his family were hurt or sick.

There was silence until John broke it'' Do you think Allie will be okay''. Everyone stared at him with unsure faces, they did have faith in there little brother but Greyback would do anything to get what he wanted. That also involved killing there mother in front of a young Allie. Jeff was the first one to answer John's question. ''Alan has grown up so much while he was at school and we missed it. He got smarter, stronger and braver than I could ever have hoped for him. But I was so caught up in Tracy industries and international rescue that I just brushed him off. I told him to grow up when he was already more mature than anyone his age and when he gave me his report cards I just assumed that he failed and grounded him. But like all of you boys Alan would do anything for family and even if he does get hurt I know he will come back defeat Greyback and finally get justice for what he did to Lucy.'' It had been some time since Jeff had openly talked about Lucy except for the day each year when they talk about her on the anniversary of her death.

Silenced remained on the family as they waited for Allie to return.

 **With Alan**

Alan ran through the vegetation of the jungle as he went to meet Greyback for there fight, now he would defeat Greyback and make his mother to the spot where he and Greyback agreed to meet. He saw the evil glow in Greyback eyes as they began to solely circle each other, waiting for then other wolf to make the first move. After a while Greyback got a bit tired of just circling each other so he leaped at Alan but Alan was ready. He moved to the right and when Grey back fell to the ground he launched himself at him.

For hours they continued dogging and hitting each other and in that time both of them had some serious injuries. It seemed like the fight would go on for a while until they came to a cliff, Alan was closer to the end and Greyback saw an opportunity and took it. Pushing Alan closer to the edge he saw as Alan's back legs went over the edge but Alan's front paws were still holding one. He looked down below to see sharp and pointy rocks that were directly below him. Looking back up he saw the smugness in Greyback's eyes had like when he started the avalanche.

Greyback sneered at Alan just before he was about to push Alan's paws off the edge of the cliff. Somehow Alan summoned one more last bit of energy he had left and opened his razor sharp teeth, grabbed Greyback by his leg and launched him over the edge. Alan didn't look at the body as he fell but he did hear a whine and a crash. Slowly Alan managed to get back over the cliff, looking up at the moon even though it wasn't a full moon he still gave one big. ''Hooooooooooooowwwwwwwllllllll'' He walked away and headed back to the house where he met his family.

The Tracy's heard a sound come from outside as they watched a bloody and beaten wolf come in. Everyone immediately shouted ''ALAN'' and rushed over to him. Just before they got there Alan quickly changed back into human form. Quickly everyone rushed Alan down to the islands infirmary.

Alan had a broken arm sprained wrist dislocated ankle lots of cuts and bruised and a mild concussion. But after a few weeks Alan was up and about but things had changed for the better. Alan and his family were much closer, he talked more to them and the teasing was light hearted and not in any way, shape or form hurtful. Alan and Tin-tin did start to date which worried Kyrano to no end. But things were okay but peace cannot be contained forever. Like I said Gordon plays pranks but once on a while he goes to far and this time he goes way to far.

The end

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending is terrible its just its late and I really wanted to post this tonight but please do review and** **also I mentioned about Gordon did bad things to Alan so I thought about making them separate stories. Tell me in the reviews. Bye**


End file.
